Iridescence
by Unfinished Symphony
Summary: Life is a prism of colours, and Sakura is determined to learn about each and every one of them. Side-story to Will of Fire, told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Cerulean

"You have your father's eyes."

"_Huh_?" Trunks blinked down at her from where he was painting her new bedroom wall, his cerulean gaze regarding her dubiously. He raised an eyebrow with an amused snort, effectively dropping from the air to stand beside her, paintbrush still in hand. "Sakura, are you _blind_? My eyes are blue."

"Ugh…" Sakura hissed in annoyance, flicking some paint at his face and grinning when he reacted with a _totally_ manly yelp. "I don't mean _that_, jerk—I mean the way you _look_ at things. They're intense. Just like his."

"You think?" Trunks mused to himself.

* * *

**This is mainly just filler for Will of Fire, little bits that go in between parts of the story. I have so much I had wanted to include in Will of Fire (spats between these two, bonding with Bulma, the Chi-Trio getting into mischief...) but I also don't want the main plot to drag on forever and a day.**

**So, Iridescence will have colour-themed prompts that I'll be writing about in order to bridge the gaps. You can feel free to suggest some here and there if you want, and I may use them to help fuel the story along. I'm hoping to show how Sakura becomes part of every day life for the Briefs family.**


	2. Vanilla

"Well," Trunks couldn't fight down his grin as he glanced around the newly redecorated room. It was a nice, calming blend of colours—vanilla walls with red and gold bedding and curtains. "Would have figured you'd want a pink room."

"_Ha_," Sakura grumbled, plopping to sit down beside him on her bed. The duvet was plush and soft beneath her, and she smiled as she pictured Bulma picking it out all for _her_, her chest fluttering with her gratitude. Sakura turned and glanced at him over her shoulder, smiling. "… I love it."

Trunks smiled back.

"Mother will be thrilled."


	3. Crimson

"Thanks for helping me out, Trunks."

The half-Saiyan blinked and glanced to his side, staring at Sakura's suddenly crestfallen face. He found himself feeling overwhelmed with the need to replace the saddened expression with the one she'd been wearing all morning. She'd practically been a ray of _sunshine_—in fact, Trunks had no idea she could be so _snarky_. His mother had sent him in woefully unprepared.

"Hey, sure thing," he told her, reaching out to snag a crimson pillow from behind the two of them, using it to pummel her over the head. "But you owe me big time."


	4. Peach

Sakura's cheeks flared with a mixture of embarrassment and undeniable rage as she stared at him, her eyes reflecting her own disbelief at what Trunks had just done.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" She demanded, jumping back and arming herself with her own weapon—a gold, decorative pillow with elaborate embroidery. "What are you, _five_?"

"Says the girl who just grabbed one in retaliation," Trunks teased, jumping away from her swing and outright laughing at her peach-dusted cheeks. She was kind of cute in a _I'm-going-to-rip-off-your-arm-and-choke-you-with-it_ kind of way.


	5. Apple Green

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine, really—stop apologising, Sakura…" Trunks chuckled and waved her off, only barely exaggerating his discomfort. For a small girl, she had one hell of a solid punch—one that she landed quite solidly in his ribs. After all, being half-Saiyan, Trunks had a pretty high pain tolerance, so for her punch to sting even a little was an incredibly surprising thing.

"Trunks, I didn't mean to," Sakura tried again, her hands fluttering anxiously around his torso. Her apple green eyes shimmered apologetically up at him, and Trunks realised he couldn't be mad even if he'd wanted to be.


	6. Lavender

Trunks blinked as small, pale fingers came up to brush his fringe from his eyes. Surprised, Trunks turned to stare at his new "study buddy," his lips quirking as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil. The hand she'd used to push his hair back with was sitting on the table between them, fiddling with the page she was currently reading.

Smirking to himself, he shook his head and allowed the lavender strands to once again fall in his eyes, waiting to see if she'd try again...

With an annoyed sigh, she reached up and pushed them back once more.

"Quit it, you jerk."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

* * *

**Hopefully future chapters of Iridescence and Will of Fire will clear up some of the concerns a few reviewers have brought up. I'm truly trying to portray Sakura as somewhat naïve when it comes to her interactions with other people. She doesn't have feelings for Trunks here, although the same can't really be said for him.**


	7. Rose

"Number thirteen is wrong," Sakura commented nonchalantly, her lips quirking as she glanced at the young man beside her.

"What?" Trunks' voice rose in pitch, his expression incredulous as he dropped his textbook to turn his entire attention to his supposed mistake. "How is it wrong? I did all of the steps thoroughly, I followed the exact instructions in the book—"

Sakura giggled to herself, her fist pressed against her mouth to muffle her mirth, and Trunks instantly sagged forward with an irritated sigh. His cheeks tinged with rose and he leaned back to glare at her.

"Not funny."

"_So_ funny."


	8. Sky Blue

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Hm?" The half-Saiyan didn't even look up from his book as he thumbed through the pages, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Sakura was currently entertaining Bulla, who had taken it upon herself to try and "study" as well—and by study, he meant ask as many possible questions about Sakura in the span of a few moments. Memory loss be damned, she was five and she was curious.

"Why is the sky blue?"

Trunks paused, ready to think of it as some sort of joke, but one look at Sakura's anxious face and he knew her amnesia had dampened her mood again.

"Well, you see, it's all about molecules…"


	9. Flavescent

"I like study night."

Trunks smiled as he felt Sakura's hand once again brush his hair out of his eyes and he leaned back, shooting a glance toward the window across the room. The sun was setting, which meant it was nearly time for dinner. He closed his textbook as quietly as possible, aware of his younger sister dozing in his partner's lap, and slid it off to the side before looking up.

Sakura was looking down at Bulla was a fond expression, her soft smile making her look almost ethereal in the room's gentle flavescent glow.

"Yeah. Me too."


	10. Persian Red

"So I heard you and Trunks are spending lots of time together."

Sakura blinked and looked up at Bulma, who was standing in her doorway with her arms crossed and hip cocked. Her persian red sweater was flattering on her, but it seemed to scream danger when combined with the blunette's suggestive grin. That grin sent a sudden sense of foreboding crawling up the teenager's spine.

"As sweet as it is," Bulma sighed dramatically, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. "I think we need to have the talk first."

"The… talk?"

"Well, when a man and woman love one another very much—"


	11. Plum

"… Love?"

The sad, hesitant tone of Sakura's voice gave Bulma pause, her teasing remarks dying on her lips. The pinkette's eyes were downcast and sad, her eyebrows pinched together as she focused on picking at her plum-painted nails. She looked _heartbroken_.

"I don't care for Trunks that way," Sakura murmured, closing her eyes and drawing her knees up to her chest as if to dull the pain. "But I _did_ love someone that way, once. I still do… I remember the way he made me feel, how I wanted to be better for him…"

"Sakura…"

"I just… can't remember _him_."


	12. Red

Sakura flinched at the sensation of Bulma's arm settling around her shoulders. Slowly, she eased into the comfort of the older woman's embrace, her eyes opening to stare at the dying sunlight stretching across the room.

"Tell me about him."

"His hair was black," Sakura whispered, her voice trembling with restrained hurt. She couldn't quite picture this person she loved so dearly; it seemed as if her memory was purposefully blurred around him, twisting and shifting so she could never get a good look at him. "But his eyes—I see them in my dreams, sometimes…"

"You do?"

"… They're always red."


	13. Keppel

"So, you love him?"

"I do," Sakura tugged nervously on the hem of her keppel shirt, her eyes focused everywhere except for Bulma's face. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest; belatedly, she realised that she may have committed a serious faux pas by declining any attraction to the eldest Briefs child. "I remember the feeling of being in love with him—he was everything to me."

"Well," Bulma hummed, sitting back slightly and looking up toward the ceiling. "Maybe he's looking for you."

"I don't think so..."

Puzzled, Bulma looked at her in shock. "Why not?"

"He left me."


	14. Iris

"Wha—" Iris-hued eyes stared down at her in astonishment, her lips parted in shock. "He _what_?"

"I have dreams sometimes," Sakura admitted feebly, turning saddened eyes to look in Bulma's direction and clenching her fists against the despair. "Of my past. I don't always remember them, they're really blurry… but I remember _feelings_. I remember how I felt, watching him walk away from me and everything we had. He wouldn't let me _help_…"

Warm tears trickled down her cheeks, a sob building up in her throat.

"His hair would always hide his eyes… I couldn't see what he was thinking."


	15. Carmine

"That's why you push Trunks' hair from his eyes," Bulma murmured slowly.

Sakura nodded numbly, turning to look up at Bulma's sympathetic expression. The older woman's eyes were brimming with tears, her carmine-painted lips twisted in silent pity. _Pity_. Sakura couldn't stand the pity, couldn't stand the way people would look at her when they realised she couldn't remember her own past. Like she was some sort of porcelain doll, shattered against the cold floor.

"Trunks makes me feel safe," the pinkette admitted, smiling softly. "He tries so hard to make sure I feel welcome and happy. I appreciate it."


	16. French Raspberry

"Sakura?"

Sakura perked up from her textbook, turning to face Bulma with a curious expression on her face. The older woman clutched a small notebook in her hands, its cover a bright french raspberry, with the words "Dream Diary" etched in elegant gold characters along the front. At the pinkette's confused stare, Bulma held it out with a small smile.

"I thought this might help you," Bulma admitted, the look of pity that Sakura had cringed away from now replaced with genuine encouragement. "Next time you remember anything, jot it down."

Without another word, she turned and strode from the room.

* * *

**I literally give up in attempting to appease everyone with the characterisation of Sakura in _Will of Fire_ and _Iridescence_. I've tried my hardest to keep her original early-Shippuden personality in tact, while keeping it realistic in the fact that she can't remember anything about her life. First it was the cries of "But if she gets over Sasuke that quickly it won't be realistic!" Now it seems she "cries too much" for peoples' liking. **

**Look, obviously the fact that she can't remember who she was makes her feel useless, and I dunno about you, but I distinctly remember Sakura shedding tears over the fact that she felt useless while her teammates did all of the fighting for her. In that case it was Sasuke and Naruto... in this case, Trunks and Bulma have been digging for clues to her past, have been sheltering her and teaching her about the world she can't remember, and all the while she feels like she is mooching off of them and unable to do anything in return. She's gotta have some major déjà vu happening there.**

**Constructive criticism is great and I will gladly accept it. General complaints with no reasoning behind them will be ignored from here on out.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry the note is longer than the chapter itself.**


	17. Jade

"_Dude_! You cheated!"

Sakura's head snapped up to the source of the unfamiliar voice, her eyebrows raised in confusion as Trunks stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was loose from it's usual ponytail, hanging in a disarray, while his clothes were torn and littered with blood and dirt alike. Jade eyes widened with one look at his bloodied nose and she instantly stepped forward, her palms tingling strangely as she reached out to cup his cheeks.

"What happened?" The pinkette frowned deeply, concerned by both his state—despite his sheepish grin—and by the fact that the strange sensation in her hands intensified as she came into contact with his face.


	18. Khaki

Sakura's brain seemed to fire into overdrive, split between the strange knowledge that filtered in snippets to her brain and her awareness of her surroundings, as a boy around Trunks' age followed Trunks into the house. His dark hair was flecked with debris, chunks of dirt and leaves scattered through the short strands. His white shirt was ruined, hanging in tatters on his chest and arms, while his khaki pants were more like cutoffs at this point.

Sakura, eyes wide, could only stare at the newcomer as her mind helpfully supplied information on _nasal fractures_.

"Well," the boy whistled appreciatively. "Hel-lo there."


	19. Jet

He'd hardly gotten the words out of his mouth before she'd swung her fist directly at his face.

"_Holy_—Trunks, tell your girl to chill!"

"She's not my girl," Trunks corrected with a smug grin, his eyebrows raised at Sakura's display of aggression. His nose, though not necessarily painful to begin with, felt good as new after Sakura had touched his face. His cheeks felt a little warm and he coughed, instead focusing on the jet-haired boy who was currently dodging around a furious pinkette.

"She's gonna kill me!"

"Calm down, Goten, she's not going to _kill_ you—maim you, though? Definite possibility."


	20. Malachite

"So you're Trunks' friend?"

Goten, hands lifted in a show of surrender, nodded frantically. For a total _nine_ on his scale of ten, she had a temper that could rival his mother's. That dropped her down to a solid eight point five—though, if he were entirely honest with himself, the whole super protective thing (plus being an obviously trained martial artist) easily bumped the pinkette up to an easy _nine point five_.

"Do you break _all_ your friends' noses?"

"We were just training, Sakura," Trunks murmured gently, smiling as he reached out to tug on her malachite sleeve. "I'm fine."


	21. Ebony

"So," Goten drawled, leaning against the counter and angling his body toward Sakura, one eyebrow raised and his lips pulled up on one side in a flirtatious smirk. "You must be Sakura. I've heard all about you, but I've gotta say..." Pausing, he tilted his head just so and grinned suggestively, dark eyes glittering with mischievous hints of ebony. "No one warned me just how beautiful you are."

"I have a question," Sakura murmured, choosing to ignore Trunks' choking sound of denial as she angled herself toward the newcomer with a sly smile on her lips.

"I have an answer."

* * *

**I am slowly but surely bringing my muse for this story back. Sorry for the wait, folks. **

**I promise I was still pumping out ideas while I was gone!**


	22. Scarlet

"Do you need some pepto bismol?"

Goten's face flushed scarlet at the sound of Trunks' guffaw, waving his arms at her in a flabbergasted manner. "Wh-why would you even—?"

"Because you looked so constipated," Sakura told him with a look of genuine concern, the expression ruined by the mirthful twinkling in her eyes as she glanced toward the lavender-haired half-Saiyan. "I was merely offering. Bulma bought some just this morning, you know."

"I'm not constipated!" Trunks only laughed harder as Goten all but stamped his foot, his face burning. "It's called the smoulder, and I'll have you know women love it!"

* * *

**Will of Fire is getting a small facelift. Chapter 4 is done, but I wanna re-write bits of the first three and get them ironed out before the update.**

**Thanks for the patience!**


End file.
